


It's Okay

by natashagromadin



Series: Little!Jimin [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play, Emotional Support, Little Space, Little!Jimin, M/M, Multi, also my second fic without porn in it like what, my first little fic, this is pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashagromadin/pseuds/natashagromadin
Summary: Little Jimin feels insecure, but his members make sure he knows that he is loved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! I am very excited to bring you this fic. When Kai (my laptop sorry not sorry that I name my laptops) died I got really into little fics on my phone and I was so inspired my the many little space fics that you can find here (IF YOU ARE PARKHWASA AND YOU READ THIS I FUCKING LOVE YOU NOT THAT THE OTHER LITTLE FICS I READ ARE BAD BUT THAT ONE STARTED IT ALL) that i decided to attempt it myself. I'll make it in two parts this one is the fluffier one and the next is smutty. I hope you enjoy! comment and kudos are always welcome. Thank you so much for your support and reading!!! Oh and my new laptops name is Kai 2.0 if you were curious ;)

Jimin sat silently playing with his stuffed bear and dolphin. A pacifier hung in his mouth. He sighed, a heavy thought stuck in his head. Jin was in the kitchen preparing dinner and the rest of the boys were either in their rooms or sitting with Jiminie watching t.v. He put down his plushies and turned to Jungkook, his nose buried in his phone. Curious thing that the t.v. was on, but no one was watching it. Namjoon and Hoseok too had their heads bowed down into their phones.

“Oppa Jungkookie?” The name had taken some getting used to when Jimin first announced his status as a little, but now it was his second nature to take on the task of being Jimin’s Oppa.

“Yes, Chim Chim?” He replied, looking up from his phone. “Do you love me?” The little asked with an air of fear lodged in his throat. Jungkook almost felt like crying because _of course I love you._

“Jiminie where is this coming from? You know I love you,” The younger knelt down where Jimin was on the floor, and kissed his cheek. “And so does Oppa Joonie,” Another kiss. Jimin smiled. “And Oppa Jinnie,”  Jimin knew where this was going. “And Oppa Tae Tae, and Oppa Seokie,” Jimin burst into giggles with each peck of Jungkook’s lips. “And Oppa Yoongi, and especially me; Oppa Kookie.” The youngest finished off with a kiss to Jimin’s nose. The little was blushing so cutely Jungkook couldn’t help, but send the boy into another fit of giggles when he reached out to tickle his sides. 

“Oppa Joonie and Seokie!!!! Help!!!” He pleaded. The others got up and wrestled Jimin into their arms, kissing his neck and face to bits. Jin watched silently from the kitchen a smile forming on his face.

***

After dinner they retired to their rooms. Jimin had left his head space, and was reading on a BTS fansite. A few pages in and his name caught his attention. 

_ Jimin’s hands are so tiny. Not sexy at all! _

_ Lol. Such baby hands Jiminie has! He’s getting chubbier too... _

_ Jimin’s fingers are as short as his career. _

He teared up at the last comment. He kept returning to this sight in hopes that someone would put something nice about him or his hands for once. He was sadly mistaken however, when each time he returned he was met with crude comments such as this. A tear slid down his face, he wiped at it angrily. Jimin was tiny all over, and the other members didn’t seem to mind. Jimin had a nagging feeling about it though that wouldn’t go away. That night, he faced the wall, and cried himself to sleep.

***

Jimin woke up feeling groggy, his eyes puffy. He lifted his head only a little before groaning and dropping it against the pillow. He heard someone walk in and settle themselves on his bed, and begin to pet his hair. His eyes remained closed.

“Jiminie get up. I’m making breakfast. Your favorite.” It was Jin. He had whispered the last part against his hair, placing a kiss there. Jimin sniffled.

“Okay Hyung.” He replied weakly. Jin pursed his lips.

“You okay Jimin? Are you feeling little, want me to take care of you?” Jin’s concerned tone was high in his throat. Jimin mumbled against his pillow.

“Not right now Hyung. I’ll be up in a bit.” He replied, sniffling. Jin ruffled his hair, and huffed, getting up from his bed. He closed the door behind him. Jimin got up and headed for the shower, hoping the steam would help clear his foggy mind. 

Although the water was hot, it did nothing to ease the pain of the hurtful messages he had read on the fansite. All of a sudden he felt small. He wept again with renewed fervor, hot water mingling with tears and dripping down his face into the pipes below. He wanted to be coddled and held, but decided against being weak and little. He sniffled, and carried on with his shower. He hopped out, and dressed in his room, looking at his small frame in the mirror. Tiny hands, tiny legs and body, tiny feet. Weak, tiny, little Jimin ( _ with a short career.)  _ He shook the thought from his head literally shaking the beads of water from his wet hair. 

“I will not be little anymore!” He pointed a finger at himself in the mirror knowing full well that his facade would crumbling if he wasn’t careful.

***

Jimin’s hair was still dripping when he reached the table for breakfast. He had forgotten to dry it. Jungkook made his way to the table and sat beside Jimin. He frowned.

“Aw Jiminie your hair’s all wet. Why didn’t you let someone help if you were feeling little?” Jimin flustered refusing to let the words worm their way into his heart. Jungkook was just watching out for him. He  _ cared.  _ Jimin ignored him, and instead spoke with the best big voice he could muster.

“Yah! Watch who you’re talking to! I was bored in Busan first.” Jimin crossed his arms and huffed before realizing this was the tell tale sign of a frustrated little. He quickly put his hands at his sides, and glared angrily at Jungkook who snorted only making Jimin angrier. 

“Sorry.  _ Hyung _ .” Jimin smiled sure his facade was working. He noticed Jimin bringing over breakfast and a gasp irrupted from Jimin. All the members looks at him inquisitively. 

“You sure you’re feeling big?” Jin questioned taking a seat between Namjoon and Yoongi. Jimin cleared his throat.

“Uh-hm. Yes, Op- Hyung. I’m big right now.” Taehyung sighed and shook his head. Jimin saw the disappointed look on his face and frowned to himself. Yoongi looked at Jimin lovingly from across the table.

“Look at me Jimin-ah,” Jimin looked up from his lap at his Hyung’s face. “Jiminie you can just go in. It’s okay. You don’t have to be big.” Jimin shook his head chin wobbling. His gaze faltered back to his lap. 

“Don’t wanna.” Yoongi looked around at the other members for support. His gaze fell upon Namjoon’s. 

“Why not Prince? You know it’s okay.” Namjoon offered, but Jimin wasn’t hearing it. 

“I’m tired of being the small one! Everybody hates small Jiminie and his tiny fingers and his tiny career!!! I hate it I hate it I HATE IT!!!” The members stared in shock. Jungkook backed away to give Jimin more room to flail about. He rose from his seat and stared at his Hyungs, tears blurring his vision, fists clenched and bleeding from the digging of his nails. “I don’t wanna be little any more!” With that, the boy stormed fromt the room leaving the other six desperate for some answers. Jin looked absolutely torn. A sharp slam made them jump in their seats. Silence followed.

***

Jimin remained isolated in his room. He wouldn’t let anyone in, not even Suga who tried his hardest. Despite his desperate attempts to remain big, he failed miserably. He wept into a stuffie because of his own insecurity, and he wept even harder when he realized the act solidified his worse fear. Jimin would never be able to escape who he was. He would forever remain an idol, facing constant stress from superiors, media, friends, family, and fans, and he would also remain a little. In every aspect. He cried and cried until his eyes ached with dehydration and he fell asleep doomed to wake just as he was and always would be.

***

A soft knock sounded from the door disturbing his slumber. He rapidly open and closed his eyes. The dryness placing an uncomfortable pressure on them. He listened for a voice. 

“Jimin-ah. It’s Oppa J-” A sigh, and then what sounding like someone going to sit down. “It’s Jin Hyung.” Jimin sat up and looked at the clock beside Hoseok’s bed. It had been a couple of hours since his tantrum. Jimin got out of bed and sat next to the door without responding. A shift seemed to talk place in the air. Jimin perked up. 

 

“Everybody is really scared Jiminie. You left your phone out here ,and well, we saw what you were looking at,” Jimin sniffling. Jin pressed on. “People can be so mean, huh Jimine?” Jimin nodded to himself forgetting that Jin couldn’t see him. Instead he responded in a tear strained voice. 

“Th-ey called Jiminie short and chubby,” His response was weak, but it was the first thing Jin had heard him speak in hours. “Made me think that my Oppas don’t love me anymore. That I needed to be a big boy.” Jimin’s chin wobbled as more tears fell from his eyes.

“No Jimin-ah, I love you, we all love you. Some lousy people on the internet won’t ever change how we all feel toward you. Whether you’re big or small we’ll promise to love you because you are Jimin. You’re unique, smart, talented, you’re  _ perfect _ , “ Jimin whimpered and wiped his eyes with his sweater. “And you know you don’t need to be big if you don’t want to. You should do what makes Jimin happy.” Jimin smiled a little.

“Okay Oppa Jinnie.” His heart felt lighter in his chest. He could feel Jin’s smile radiate through the door.

“Do you think you could unlock the door for your Oppa’s now? We really miss you.” Jin encourage. Jimin raised a hand to the lock and swung open the door. He saw what he expected, Jin sitting cross legged on the ground in front of the door, but what he hadn’t really anticipated was all of his other Oppa’s standing behind him. Jimin smiled and let himself fall into Jin’s arms.

“Oppa…” Jimin sighed clutching Jin’s shirt in his hands. 

“Oh goodness, I thought I lost my baby boy forever.” Jin sighed heavily petting Jimin’s hair. Jimin smiled and sat on his heels.

“No silly Oppa I’m right here!!!”  He stood up and ran to hug his other caregivers. They embraced him warmly. 

“Don’t scare us like that again.” Yoongi warned, waggling a finger in the little’s face.

“Sorry Oppa.” He responded shyly before Hoseok swept him up into his arms, carrying the little on his hip. Jimin squealed excitedly. He plopped Jimin down on the couch and looked at the other members before returning his gaze to Jimin with hands on his hips. Jimin stared at them blankly.

“I think this calls for some punishment…” He started. Jimin huffed. He closed his eyes waiting for his fate to be determined. Whispers were exchanged by the other members, and when they finally seised, Jimin peeked a glance. 

“Okay Jiminie. Looks like your punishment is…” Hoseok started with his hands behind his back. The others carried on with somber expressions. “THE TICKLE MONSTER!!!” Growling noises were heard from all of the members as they came at Jimin with fingers bared. He screamed joyously at the fingers licking over his body’s most ticklish areas making him cry with delight. 


End file.
